


this is sin.

by homosexualbyers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rimming, i know henry's sort of toxic but i just love them??, under-preparation, victor criss is my sweet boy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: Henry and Vic have a good thing going on between them. Henry gets to let out some of his anger, Vic gets to have sex with the boy he loves. But it can't go on like that forever, there has to be something more.





	this is sin.

Vic had been so thankful to finally get into bed, it had been an extremely long day of grocery shopping and taking one sister to her midwife’s appointment and the other to get new shoes that fit inside her school’s overstrict dress code. He loved his little sisters, he really did but running around after them every day, where their alcoholic mom couldn't, really took it out of him which is why he was so tired, so tired that he can feel his eyelids particularly pulling themselves together and that makes the ding of the pebble against his window a bit of hindrance and he huffs to himself as he gets out of bed and walks over to the window. 

 

However, all that is taken away and replaced by worry when he sees Henry stood at the bottom of the tree below his window, looking up with burning red anger in his face and watches as he climbs up the branches. The moment Vic slides the window open Henry jumps through it and grabs Vic by the collar of his shirt, pushes him against the wall next to the window and slams his lips against his, clipping their teeth together in the process. Vic's hand found itself tangled in Henry's hair as if on instinct. Even more so on instinct Vic loosens against the wall and lets Henry push and grind himself between his legs, taking full control over the kiss and the other boy. 

 

Vic knew this one of Henry's moods, this situation, back to front. Henry will have done something stupid, something that was very Henry, and his dad will have yelled, called him names, maybe beat him and then came the part where he came crawling through Vic's window and they’d kiss and fuck. They hardly ever talked. Vic knew to Henry this was about feeling something, pleasure, hurt, bliss, maybe even letting out some of his anger and rage. Okay, maybe a lot of letting out his anger.

 

Henry’s hooks Vic up by his thighs and carries him over to sit on the bed, the kiss didn’t break, just stayed hot and desperate, they only break to pull off both their shirts. Henry starts by gripping his shoulders and digging his nails in then dragging them down his back, leaving red marks against his pasty white skin. Vic scrunches his nose and his hips thrust down onto Henry unintentionally. 

 

Henry growls against his lips and then bites down on his bottom lip and tugs it. They lock eyes, around Henry’s blue eyes the white is red and the blue has come out cold and rigid, Vic is transfixed on them, his hazel eyes glaze over. 

 

Then Henry releases his lip and looks down. His anger is replaced by embarrassment and shame. 

 

“Vicky, can you…?” He says, quietly like he’s scared to say it. 

 

Vic nods and reaches for Henry’s jeans and unbuttons then unzips them. Whenever they had moments like that this early on in sex Henry always retreated, Vic thinks it makes him realise there are feelings behind what they’re doing, for Vic at least, and the whole act, that he’s doing these things with a boy, becomes real and that terrifies the ever-loving shit out of Henry. For Vic it brings the hurt, he wants Henry to be okay, that was one of the reasons why he did this with him amongst other things like desire, maybe love. He’d learnt to ignore it and get on with pleasuring him, bringing it up would just make Henry mad.

 

Vic slips his hand into Henry’s boxers and wraps his hand around his cock. Immediately Henry inhales sharply. Vic hushes him and begins to move his hand steadily, he twists around the head just the way he knows Henry likes it. Henry sighs and throws his head back to hit the bed and his eyes flutter shut, a smile curls up at the corners of his mouth. Vic watches as his face relaxes, not angry or scared or mean, just peaceful and lost away in the world of pleasure. Vic sees the devil be replaced by an angel and it makes him happy inside.

 

Vic ducks his head down then and licks the head of his cock. Henry lurches forward and gasps, coming out as a half moan. Vic smirks around the head as he takes the whole thing into his mouth and twists his lips around it. Henry fully groans now and stands up and takes his jeans the rest of the way off. He takes a hold of the hair at the back of Vic’s head and pushes him further down his cock. Vic just keeps a steady grip on the base and loosens his jaw and lets Henry take over. 

 

Henry’s panting starts to escalate as he pulls Vic up and down his dick for a good few minutes then shoves him off. As if on command Vic sticks his tongue out so Henry can hit his glans against it. 

 

Vic squints up at Henry, loving the weight on his tongue and the way Henry looks down at him in a dominant way like he owned him.  

 

Henry then plonked his dick across Vic’s face and rubbed it back and forth. 

 

“Such a little slut.” Henry grunts, arousing a moan from Vic.

 

He loved it when Henry degraded him like that. 

 

Henry then grabbed Vic by his shoulders and tugged him up onto the bed and reached for the top of his pyjama bottoms and took them all the way off. He hoists up Vic’s legs and bends them back against his chest, revealing his pink hole. 

 

Vic watches Henry travel down to his hole, anticipating what was to come. He feels the wet of Henry’s tongue across the muscles of his asshole and it sends a huge tingle through his whole body. For a few minutes, all that fills the room is the wet of Henry’s tongue going in and out of Vic’s ass and Vic’s gentle whimpers.

 

Then Henry pops his finger in his mouths for a moment and wiggles the tip in, making Vic hiss and grip hard onto his thighs. Henry doesn’t give him much of a chance to adjust, soon having his whole finger inside then joined by another two not long after. Vic tightens his square jaw and tries to steady his breathing.

 

It doesn’t take long for Henry to be satisfied.  Henry didn’t like to prep a lot, the look of pain on Vic’s face as his dick stretched his asshole spurred him on. Vic had to admit though, he liked it too. The extra pain left over around his hole excited him knowing who had put it there. 

 

Henry then pulls Vic to his feet. For a moment they look at each other, Henry gripping Vic’s hips tightly and Vic hanging onto Henry’s arm for dear life, being completely numb. They lock gazes briefly but then Henry looks down Vic’s thin pale body and Vic blushes and looks away a little downtrodden. Henry growls and smacks his ass, enticing a soft whimper from him.

 

“Turn around and bend over the bed.” Henry tells him. 

 

Vic does as he’s told and spreads his legs as Henry prods his dick at his entrance then shoves half of it in at once, making Vic hiss from the burning.  

 

Henry gives him a moment to adjust then gets a firm hold on his shoulders and starts to thrust in and out.

 

Vic does his best to remain quiet and keep his shaking legs still. He focuses on Henry’s near animalistic growling intervalled by heavy breathing. 

 

Henry doesn’t like Vic’s silence one bit so he starts to rock into him harder and scratches his fingernails down his back, leaving more bright red marks behind and dragging out small whimpers from Vic.

 

Vic kicked himself slightly for giving in but truthfully it was no use, he always gave into pain and he always gave in to Henry. 

 

Henry pulls out and flips Vic over and hooks his legs over his shoulders then shoves his dick all the way in and smashes into Vic's prostate. He looks down at his dick seated fully in Vic’s ass with madness in his eyes as Vic’s whimpers escalate into tiny sobs and his legs shake even more which Henry squeezes and finds pleasure in all of this. 

 

Henry starts to move. He pulls all the way out then slams back in fully over and over and laughs maniacally with a terrifying look on his face each time. 

 

Vic feels sparks of pleasure go through him and lays his back, jerks himself off and looks at Henry, pure bliss in his eyes. 

 

After a while, Henry’s eyes meet his and Vic swears they soften slightly. It feels different. 

 

“Pull my hair.” Henry whispers breathlessly. 

 

Vic reaches up and tangles his hand in Henry’s mullet and tugs it harshly, knowing Henry could handle it. 

 

Henry grunts and slams into Vic with a new vigour.  He scoops up Vic’s legs and leans forward on top of him. Soon the two boys are face to face, soft hazel eyes meet warm, slightly scared eyes. They get so close to each other that they can feel each others hot breath. 

 

Vic is a little lost. They never looked at each other like this during sex, they certainly never got this close. His grip on Henry’s hair slackens and turns more into a gentle stroke. 

 

Henry slows his thrusts and just takes in his lover. Looking into that pretty face for the first time in his life Henry feels connected to someone and Vic has never looked so  _ irresistibly  _ beautiful to him. He closes the last gap between them by joining their lips in a desperate kiss. 

 

Vic moans feeling the sweetness of Henry’s tongue on his and Henry’s hand pushing his own off his dick and wrapping around his shaft. It’s all too much all at once and Vic whimpers Henry’s name against his lips as he orgasms over their chests. 

 

Henry follows soon after inside Vic’s hole, the sensation of being so pressed against Vic as he whimpered his name bringing him enough pleasure. 

 

Henry pulls out and collapses next to Vic and the two boys lay there together, their pants filling the room.

 

“I love you.” Henry whispers between breaths. 

 

Vic is stunned and turns his head to look at Henry. It was clear on the boys face that he was very much in love and at the same time hurting. Vic had never ever ever in a million years thought he’d hear him say that to him. After sex they usually just rolled over, cleaned themselves off and went to sleep and Henry would almost always be gone when Vic woke up in the morning. 

 

Henry sits up and curls up into a ball facing away from Vic, wraps his arms around his legs and pulls them taut against his chest. He hides his face into his knees and begins to cry. Like really wail and sob. He even starts to rock in a traumatic sort of way. 

 

Vic stares at him shocked for a moment. He doesn’t think he can remember a single time Henry has cried quite like that all the years he’s known him. He sits up beside him and puts his arm around which Henry flinches away from.

 

“It’s okay, Henry,” Vic says gently, trying to be as calming as possible. “It’s okay. I love you too.” 

 

Henry lets Vic put his arm around him and guide his head onto his shoulder. He lets out all his tears in the safety of Vic’s embrace. 

 

“I can’t go home. My dad’ll beat me.” Henry says between sobs. 

 

Vic hushes him. “You don’t have to go home. You don’t have to ever go home again.” He tells him which makes Henry sob even louder. 

 

Vic finds a cloth which he cleans them both up with and helps Henry back into his underwear and under the covers. Vic lays flat against Henry’s back and holds him around his chest, encasing him in his body heat and shielding him from the world. Vic stays awake until he hears Henry’s breathing slow down and drift off to sleep. He leaves it a few more minutes then closes his eyes, inhales Henry’s familiar musty scent and drifts off himself.

 

Henry didn’t go home ever again except to pick up some clothes a few weeks later and tell his dad he’d found somewhere else to live. He moved into Vic’s room and something new started in their relationship. They cuddled when they watched TV, they held hands and kissed in front of the rest of the gang, Henry even helped look after Vic’s sisters. And so it wasn’t just sex anymore and not just a means of distracting themselves or letting out some anger, it was simply love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in a long time and my first time ever posting it anywhere and i know it sort of sucks but i hope you enjoyed it at least. feedback is really appreciated :))


End file.
